


OMORI - Inertia

by NamethePlayer



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Basil is crossdressing a bit, Dark, Demons Are Assholes, Fluff and Angst, How to become a demon 101, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, and sunny is evil, i swear there's fluff in here im not lying, there's also a noodle in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamethePlayer/pseuds/NamethePlayer
Summary: Time changes and people grow up and leave their hometown to live their own lives. In Sunny's case, he's literally growing too much, there's a demon inside his head, Omori is alive and not helping at all, hiding too many secrets while playing cat games.It should also be mentioned, that he discovered that his best friend Basil liked to wear skirts...Warning: the summary looks cracks, but this fic will sink into dark themes.
Relationships: Basil (OMORI)/Other(s), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Omori & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	1. Monster in the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there 👀 I've been on a huge writer's block that ended some days ago. How did I cure myself? By watching a video of the Omori fandom. If it interests you, go check this out: <https://youtu.be/J0GZaxvLIC8>
> 
> Now to more serious matters, I've decided to drop any fanfiction I wrote before January. This means that if you know my past work and liked them, sorry to say this; It's discontinued.
> 
> But rest assured, this fanfic right here won't be dropped... Maybe. Who knows if you guys will like it? (Who will even have the patience to read this note lol)
> 
> Appropriate warnings; there will be non-con between the main pairing, which is Sunny/Basil. Yes, I know. Not a good thing. Don't worry, when the chapter is out, I'll give you a heads up. If this bothers you, don't read this fanfic. Tags will be added too.
> 
> Side notes to those willing to read ig; idk where this fanfic came from. Idk why I got this idea. Don't ask me any questions, Sunny is gonna be out of character a loooot. Like bro, you won't recognize him most of the time, which is the effect I'm going for heh. Actually, if you're confused by something or a plot hole lemme tell you this; the Fanfic God took my hand and forced me to write idk their plot and where it's going. 
> 
> Now, enjoy this baby!

A bright light filled the space he was in, and Omori did not know, for a moment what he was doing here. Memories that were written inside his mind were now muddled as if someone deliberately threw away the pieces that made up his past.

Sometimes, it felt like he didn't know himself. He would look into the floating mirror, and shadows would dance past his eyes, escaping his sight and leaving him confused.

Why was he named Omori? He couldn't remember. He only knew... That he hated the light found in this room. He would stay here, seated before this old computer, gazing far ahead yet, nothing would hold his intention.

The door to 'that' world, had even disappeared, not that he could remember this, for he had forgotten. He had long forgotten what made him like this.

Yet, Omori would not stay still for long. For 'he' came to visit that place again. The other him, the other Omori. He didn't like to be called Omori, he always told him that he should be named something else.

And so, he shared his name, Sunny.

Sunny would often come by and would stare at the cat that was so far out of reach in earnest. Sometimes, he would fiddle with the notebook filled with drawings, and put some of his art in here.

Omori was always aware that Sunny was different, no matter the fact that they shared the same default appearance. Sunny was tall, too tall even, and had a thin body that seemed starved. His hands, they looked no better than claws and were dyed in bright red, like a second skin. Even his skin was paper white, like Omori. 

But his eyes, they were scarlet. Like phantoms, it seemed like they were floating inside an abyss that would smile wickedly at you. Sunny was a monster.

Sunny was not his friend.

Omori tilted his head down, touching the missing keys on the keyboard. Sunny had thrown a huge fit, the other day, and had taken those keys away.

"I always hated that stupid game." He had snarled, a wisp of black smoke escaping his mouth before he had disappeared with the keys. Sunny hadn't objected to him, he was neither afraid nor angry, but slightly annoyed. He couldn't play on the laptop anymore.

Omori gazed on as Sunny came through the mirror, his feet connecting on the white ground and dying it with blood. Omori hated having to watch this, but his body was too numb to object to this fact.

"Hey, Omori. Long time no see, right?" Sunny tried to smile, but it was a fake expression, his eyes were empty of that joyous emotion. 

"I saw you a few hours ago," Omori whispered, no longer looking at his other self, reaching his hand out to again, fiddle with the broken computer. It wouldn't even turn on. "Why are you here again?"

"Hm. I don't know." Sunny said sincerely, sitting in front of the mirror, his back to it. "I thought that since Basil and I... But even then, this place is still alive, isn't it? And as time went on, I became like this." He laughed, but it sounded horribly sad.

"Who is Basil?" Omori interrupted, making Sunny move his sharp gaze on his smaller self.

"You... I kept forgetting that you did forget everything. Basil is your friend."

"Liar. No one is my friend." 

"Aren't I your friend then?"

Omori stopped playing with the computer, shaking his head. "You keep killing me, over and over again. You're not a friend."

And that is why he hated this monster so much. The first time he woke up here (or was it really the first? Sunny, who still had a normal human appearance, had taken a knife and killed Omori. And he kept doing that, each time Omori woke up. 

It was a miracle that he had stopped.

"That's true. But you can't blame me, I thought that it was over. That's the thing with Mari..." A pained expression crossed his face, "Yet things kept getting worse. I moved away, I had therapy, I kept contact with all of my friends, even after I told them the truth... Everything was not fine, but they were okay."

"So why am I still here? Why am I like this?"

Sunny shook his hand, looking down at the red hands that prolonged into sharp claws. Omori remembers that, after a while, Sunny had used them to kill him, and not the knife.

The knife had been long gone, too.

"I don't get what you're saying." Omori simply answered, putting his hand on his knee. He was wearing his pyjamas, like always.

"Of course you never do. I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"Yes. Stop asking questions now." Omori gazed calmly at the other, who started to smile.

"I didn't know I was so demanding." Sunny shook his head, this time, his smile was a truthful one, but his demonic appearance ruined that effect. 

Sunny was now 21, it has been years since he had come back to this place after what happened years ago. But for these past few months, he would fall asleep, or even be awake and faint, and wake up in the White Space.

All his other worlds had long extinguished themselves, it would seem like, but not this one. But what had surprised him the most, was Omori. He still had that young and small body, was still blank in emotions and Sunny had panicked. He didn't even think, he had grabbed a knife that he couldn't know where it was from and stabbed him.

He didn't want to relive White Space anymore. But Omori kept coming back, kept sitting there, like he was waiting for something, or someone.

Was he waiting for Basil, maybe? Sunny hadn't seen that boy in years, though. After he had been discharged from the hospital, Basil and him... They couldn't be friends like before. Sunny's eye had healed fully, which was already a miracle, but their relationship had died that day.

But Omori didn't remember Basil. Even mentioning his name, would only be met with a question mark. Why did Omori forget their life?

Omori had now been ignoring him, simply going back to play with the computer. 

"Are you that bored, Omori?" Sunny asked.

"There is nothing here. Even the cat will be gone after a few hours. When you are here, things are here. But if you leave for too long, they're gone. I'm not gone." 

Sunny didn't know that. He thought that this space existed, even when he was awake.

"I'm sorry." He said, not knowing what he was apologising about.

"Don't be."

The silence was then filled between them, neither of the boys knowing what to do.

What would you do, if you were to see yourself? 

"Sunny. I have a question." Omori spoke after a while, watching Sunny who was so bored he started to draw with the blood on the floor. At least, when Sunny will be gone, so too will his bloody art.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a monster on that side?"

"What side?"

"The side of the mirror." Omori pointed to the mirror that was floating in space, unmoving.

"A monster... I don't think I am." Sunny tilted his head, flicking the blood around. "If I was a monster, would I look like this?" 

Sunny grabbed his claws, stroking them in thought, but his other self wasn't paying attention to that.

"If you become a monster, on that side, then what will you do?"

"I don't know, Omori. Probably be terrified."

"I don't believe that. Maybe your Basil would be scared. But you won't." Omori was sure in his belief, not knowing how much his words had shaken Sunny.

'Basil would be scared'. Sunny laughed, remembering his frightened gaze, his trembling blue eyes, his wobbling voice. Yes, if Omori was a monster, Basil would be the first to run.

"You're right, me. I think it's time for me to go, I'll try to bring you a new computer next time okay? Or maybe a tablet... They're tactile only." And with these last parting words, Sunny stood up, walking to the mirror.

He was still surprised by this weird appearance of his. Even in real life, he was of average height, yet here he guessed he reached 6'2 or more, he didn't know. But that was not his concern, his concern was now Omori, who had rushed to stand before the mirror and block him.

"I don't care what you bring but... Please come back."

Omori was always afraid that Sunny would leave him inside that dark abyss he would enter when he left. So even if he resented the killing and the weird things, he still would want Sunny to be here.

Sunny patted his dark hair, smiling down at him, showing off the shark white teeth he hid at best. "I'll try. See you soon, Omori." He then pushed his self aside, sinking into the other side of the mirror.

Omori gazed around the space, watching them slowly disappear while darkness crept unto his back and embraced his neck.

"See you soon, Sunny."


	2. Instant Noodle

A young man made his way down the streets, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He had bought it and was supposed to walk toward his college, but something unexpectedly hit him. 

Sunny had no time to react before he noticed that a patch on the back of his wrist was coloured in dark red. It had reminded him of his White Space self, and he had to high tail to his car and drive back to his apartment. He hoped dearly that his roommate wasn't home, constantly checking the road while shooting a confused glance toward his wrist.

He had half the mind to call a doctor, but his instincts were telling him that this wasn't a good thing to do.

Once he was back home, he uttered a sigh of relief, for his roommate wasn't back. Sunny normally lived with his mother, but the college was too far away from her house and so, he had moved in here for convenience.

He put his coffee on the countertop, taking off his hoodie and frowning when he noticed that he had other small patches of red around his left and right wrists. Even his pinkie was turning red...

"What is this?" He muttered, going to the sink and turning on the cold water, pouring it over his skin and rubbing harshly with dish soap. Only, it did nothing but irritate his skin, making him slightly angry.

"Are you a monster on the other side?" Sunny remembered how Omori had asked this, and his heart started to throb in panic.

"Omori you-" He gritted his teeth, before forcefully breathing in and out, to calm himself down. This was nothing. Probably a small skin disease... He would just wear gloves from now on!

Yet, the situation kept getting worse. People were always curious about why he wore gloves, he even had to lie and say he developed Mysophobia. Then one week later, he woke up and had bitten his lips while studying, and blood had poured down rapidly on his paper, for he had cut his lips open.

His teeth were sharper than before. He had to wear a white mask and give the excuse that his Mysophobia was getting worse but he couldn't treat it yet. His roommate was even weirded out, seeing that Sunny didn't react at all when said roommate gave a loud sneeze in front of Sunny.

It was getting worse.

"Sunny? Are you angry today?" A youthful voice spoke blandly, playing with the tablet on his knee. Like Sunny promised, he had been gifted this technology. Maybe Omori should try to get a phone?

"Omori. Did you do something to me?" Sunny gritted his teeth, his red eyes blazing in anger. He was back to this place again.

"Something? What can I even do? If I dared anything, you would kill me." Omori didn't feel threatened for once, and he calmly continued to poke the cat on the screen. There were many games about cats in here.

"I- Omori, are you sure? You didn't do anything? Touched anything? Do you even remember something?" Sunny knelt before Omori, starting intensively. This was a very important question.

"I only touched this-" Omori pointed to the tablet, "And I only remember you. Nothing else to say- ah."

"Ah? What is it?"

"I did see something a while ago."

Sunny felt his heart skip a beat and he grabbed Omori's thin wrist, forcing him to stop taping the screen.

"What was it? When was it?"

"It was before you became you. I can't remember clearly but... There's this red thing. Tall like you? But in the shape of a noodle."

"...a noodle?"

"A red noodle." Omori nodded.

"You saw a red noodle. And you didn't tell me."

"I didn't like you. I still don't like you." 

Sunny tried to assert a feeling of calmness on himself, but his teeth couldn't help but grit themselves. Was it wrong to want to hit your self?

"I know, now tell me, what did this... Red snake do?" He refused to call it a noodle. A giant one, at that.

"Hm." Omori tilted his head, thinking. "It was... Writhing painfully. Like it was in great hurt. And then it saw me."

"And?"

"It froze. And then it slammed into my chest."

"You! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't like you and still-"

"Oh, I get it just-" Sunny pushed Omori a little, lifting his black shirt, looking down at the skinny chest. And there, on it, was a dark red circle. It was pulsating in time with Omori's heartbeat like it was alive itself.

"What is that? Does it hurt?" Sunny asked curiously.

"No. It never did. Sometimes it would be a little tingly but that's it. When you're here, it's oddly warm here." Omori reached to the red circle, tapping it twice. It didn't react at all.

He didn't know why it was on his chest, or why it was in White Space at all. He didn't know if Sunny's appearance was because of this thing. But if it's on Omori himself, why is it affecting the other while Omori looks normal?

"This thing... Is it the reason I'm like this?" Sunny muttered, reaching out a claw to touch it. When it did, sparks flew out, and Omori cried out in pain.

"Don't touch it again!" He pulled down his shirt, crossing his arms while Sunny shook his head, confused by the painful stab he received too.

"Okay okay, I won't touch it." But I will get rid of it, was left unsaid. Sunny had the odd feeling that if he had said this out loud, something bad would have happened.

"Good then." Omori picked up the tablet to play, closing his eyes when after a while, Sunny decided to leave. 

It had been a long while... Since he had felt pain like this, right?

While Omori disappeared inside the abyss, Sunny woke up and stared at the alarm. 4 A.M, and he could hear his roommate David snoring. He sighed and sat up, moving his gaze toward his hand and shaking when he noticed that, on his right hand, the finger that had touched Omori's chest had turned into a single claw.

"No way. No way." Sunny repeated to himself, believing it to be a hallucination like his past self experienced, yet when he touched the dark red claw, it pierced the skin easily and blood welled up and dripped into the mattress.

"Fuck." Sunny swore something he did rarely, running to the bathroom and washing off the blood. He then gazed inside the mirror, switching on the small light and sighing in relief when he noticed that no, his eyes hadn't changed colour.

"This red noodle is doing something to me." He told his mirror self, who didn't do anything but follow his expressions. "I can't stay here, can I?" 

He suddenly realised that David would soon notice his oddness, for Sunny wouldn't even eat in front of his face in fear he saw his fangs. He couldn't hang out with his small group of college friends, for they would silently mock his gloves and mask and ask if he wanted sunglasses next. And when he would need them if his eyes changed, they would snicker and call him a weirdo.

His mom... What would she say? Would she call a doctor, and they would throw him into a weird facility where they would experiment on his body? Cut off his hands? He remembered all too vividly his adventures in the other world after all.

But where to go? Fortunately, his mother had remarried a rich and generous man, so he had enough allowance from the past years to continue living like he wanted to, but he couldn't go back there. Back to his mother.

"If you're so unsure, go there. To that house." A voice whispered in his ear, tickling it. It was garbled and distorted, muddled like water.

Yes, he could go to that house. It was the house of his grandmother, which had never been used since his mother never wanted that old thing. It was a huge house, kinda like a manor yet too small to be called that, and it was never taken care of. The area around it was filled with woods, and there was only a small path that leads to it.

Sunny stared into the mirror, thinking back on those days when grandma was alive and Mari would force him to explore the house and find random objects. 

"Fine. I'll go there. The next town to it is also far away. Until I'm back to normal, I'll live here." He didn't care about his studies, he could take the course online anyway. He would just need to call his mother, and be done with it and this red noodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes:
> 
> A little Omori held a cup of instant noodles in his hand. He slurped them leisurely, holding gaze with a red snake.
> 
> The snake said: "what are you doing?"
> 
> Omori smirked.
> 
> Sunny then came with a pair of chopsticks and slurped the red snake.
> 
> End of Fanfiction. You all can go home now-


	3. Light it Up

A small white van pulled up on a rough and beaten path, parking before a huge house. It had seen better days and Omori stepped out of the truck, scratching his itchy gloves. Wearing them all day was tiring, but now that he was alone he tore them off, revealing the red hands he hid. Two weeks had passed since the first spot appeared on his wrist, and now they were fully red, while claws were slowly growing in. 

He didn't know how many times he tore a hole through his gloves and had to patch it up awkwardly. Handling small objects was hard to do now. 

He gazed at the truck, somewhat feeling a little thrilled, for he was going to live alone for a while. It had taken a huge amount of persuasion before his mother approved of him coming here, and again, he had to use the excuse of Mysophobia... And social anxiety that resurfaced. She believed in his lies, told him to call his therapist and send him the keys by mail.

She didn't care to see him off, but that was fine.

After a day, Sunny had succeeded in cleaning up the living room, which was grandiose, with large windows letting the sunshine through. Of course, the carpet was useful and he had to tore it off forcefully, and this was when his claws came in handy. The furniture had been well preserved with white cloths and he just had to take them off and put them in a corner. Tonight, he had planned to sleep on the couch but only after he scrubbed the bathroom clean.

And once it was one AM, he was too exhausted to continue and had just eaten a sandwich before falling asleep.

"You look lively today." Omori sat on a pillow, hugging a tablet to his chest. He watched as Sunny walked into the room, the taller 'demon' sitting down and smiling a bit.

"I moved out. I was cleaning the house all day, and I even found a small nest of birds in one of the bedrooms."

"Birds? No cats, then?"

"Hm, no cats."

"Boring, then," Omori uttered. "Are you still becoming the you of here?"

Sunny nodded, his head turning to the mirror and staring at his monster self.

"I don't know how to stop it. I even tried putting tape on the tip of my finger, but the claws are still growing. I also noticed that I'm getting paler, no matter if I'm under the sun for four hours."

"Weird. I don't know how to stop that either. Do you still think Noodle is at fault?"

"Well, before Noodle was here, I was fine right?" Sunny swivelled his head back, frowning when Omori lifted his shirt and touched the red circle.

Somehow, that made Sunny pleased. Why? Was he possessed by that weird noodle?

"I was. Now, stop touching that." 

"Why should I?" Omori peered down his chest, continuing to stroke the slightly raised circle on his skin. 

Sunny grumbled a little, hating himself for feeling slightly happy? He was sure now, that he was too connected to that snake, but Omori wasn't.

Or maybe Omori knew what he was doing? Looking at his blank face, it didn't seem so.

"Let's play chess." Sunny suggested on a whim.

"Chess? Okay, I'll beat you this time." Sunny's distraction worked too well and now, Omori wouldn't touch his chest.

Next morning, Sunny had to overexert himself into cleaning the house and had to regretfully call the electrician when he finally noticed something was wrong. Then, that evening, he had to call the plumber, for the water wouldn't flow anymore.

The house was full of problems, and normally Sunny hated to do tasks, but this time he felt happy doing them, for it made him forget that he was getting stranger as the hours wore on.

"Such a tall man you are, living all alone like this!" A bearded man greeted Sunny at the door the next day, offering his hand for a handshake and not seeing anything to the fact that Sunny was wearing gloves and a mask. The electrician had seen weirder in his life.

"Mr Forth, hello." Sunny shook his hand, a bit awkward. He didn't know how tall he grew these past few days, but he was half a head taller than the electrician.

"Ahah, nobody calls me Mr around here, Mars will do. Now, you told me there was a problem with the socket upstairs?"

"Yeah, when I tried to plug in the vacuum, it did these huge sparkles and almost burned off the vacuum itself."

"Huh. Now that's a problem, let's go see this."

While the man worked his job, Sunny dropped downstairs to fetch his purse and count the money he would have to pay. But a part of him couldn't help noticing something weird.

A whole floor was separating them, yet Sunny could hear Mars moving around like he was beside him. It was weird, but Sunny felt like if he concentrated he would be able to hear his blood flow or his heartbeat. 

"This is not good." He gulped down a glass of water, tugging his mask up again.

It was not good at all.

"It's all good now, young man. You don't need to worry one bit! If there's any other problem, you can always call me back." Mars stood before the front door, waving his large hand amiably.

"Thank you, sir." Sunny nodded, leaning his hand against the doorway.

"Heh, no need for that, I'm just doing my job. I hope to see you in town, though, I heard that the lady that lived here before never came out! Being here by yourself, won't you be lonely?"

"Oh, it's going to be fine. I'll be sure to come by the town when I'm finished for sure." Sunny smiled through the mask, desperate to make this guy stop being friendly and leave. He had nothing against Mars, the man was nice but Sunny was always nervous about being discovered now.

"Then, have a good day, Sunny." 

"A good day to you too Mars."

The front door closed, and Sunny could hear Mars driving away. He even heard him whisper that young men from the city were too handsome these days.

That made him chuckle for Mars had only seen his eyes and his black hair. What was handsome about that?

Sighing, he continued to arrange the house like he wanted to, throwing his gloves aside and deciding that he would sleep in a bed tonight.

While Sunny was making his nest, Mars had driven back to the town called Gulan and was getting himself a nice coffee. He stood before the bartender, muttering to himself and smiling when his old friend, Carl nodded in greetings.

"Mars! Back from another job?"

"Yep, that it was."

"Lemme guess, was it another lady that turned off their TV and thought it was broken?"

Mars laughed, stroking his brown bread. "That wasn't it at all! A handsome young man from the city moved inside that mansion recently."

"Huh. You mean, that 'old granny' house?" 

"Yeah, he's a good guy. A bit shy, and what do you call it... Phobias about germs I guess." 

Carl hummed, frowning when his employee had stopped doing the client's drink to listen to their conversation.

"Hey, back to work." He reprimanded but they shook their head.

"What was his name?" They inquired the electrician.

"His name is Sunny."

The employee dropped their glass they were cleaning in shock. It didn't break, but the sound grabbed the attention of a lot of customers.

"Oh." They simply said while Carl started to berate them for this. Mars didn't think much of it and laughed, continuing to share gossip about the newcomer. It was a small town, where everything was known, so that was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes:
> 
> Sunny stood before his mother, hiding his hands behind his back.
> 
> "What's this son?" She asked.
> 
> "Nothing. I'm depressed can I move away forever." 
> 
> "Sure have fun!" The mom smiled cheerfully.
> 
> Then, she looked at the mirror behind Sunny's back. She saw the claws and shook her head.
> 
> Her son was going through puberty again wasn't he.


	4. A wild crossdresser appear!

"Sunny. Sunny. Sunny. Sunny." A voice kept repeating his name over and over, and Sunny grunted before rolling to his side, painfully hitting his ears. It had been a week since he was living here and today, a voice woke him up.

He only thought back to scream at it before standing up, patting his growling stomach. His supply of food had run out and he had to visit the grocery store today. It pained him, to have to wear his gear but he could only put up with basic human needs and get out of his house.

It was Autumn, so he could wear a scarf outside and not a mask, which he preferred to since they restricted his breathing. Paired on with his black glove and black jacket, Sunny had a terrible feeling that if he wore a black cap, people would think he was going to rob a place.

He grabbed his car keys and stared at the white van, sweat dropping when he noticed that, now it seemed like he could be passed off as a child kidnapper. He should get his car, and give back David's truck since they did a sort of exchange for this.

But he could only do with this and drive to the Gulan town, glancing at the map on his phone and almost colliding with a small rabbit on the road.

Thankfully, he arrived at the grocery store without problems but that wasn't for long.

He couldn't choose what steak to buy.

Frozen, or fresh? Sunny stood before the frozen goods, holding his chin in hand. His back was tall and broad, not at all thin like it once was. Another weird change attached to the noodle.

A figure watched that back, holding frozen waffles against their chest. They seemed shocked, to see that back. And then, they even dropped their waffle when Sunny turned around to stalk toward another aisle.

That person was the employee scolded by Carl. They stared as Sunny took out the frozen steak before he darted back and took out the fresh steak.

It seemed like Sunny had made his choice.

" **So shy**." A dark voice whispered in his ears, and Sunny agreed. He had long noticed the person watching him, they even followed him when he left toward another aisle. He couldn't see their face, they were wearing a big yellow hoodie with the hood drawn up. He could only glimpse thin lips, that looked rather pale.

In the cold weather, they were wearing a dark blue skirt and white leggings hugging their thin legs.

It neither looked like a girl nor a boy.

They were small, too.

Sunny finished his shopping leisurely, making sure that his grey scarf never slipped down his mouth, putting his food inside his truck.

" **Too curious**." The voice whispered again, and Sunny sighed. That person had followed him outside, empty-handed. They were hiding behind a car.

What were they up to?

Sunny was perplexed and he decided to directly confront them and see what was up. He made a detour around his car and in a swift move, jumped over the car that the person was hiding behind.

Sunny didn't know he could move like this, his body was moving on instinct.

He grabbed the person and put them against the car, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you a stalker?" He spoke, but the person trembled and put their head down, reaching a small hand up to tug their hood even lower.

"I- I don't kn-know what you're talking about." They stuttered badly, and from up close, Sunny could hear their heartbeat speeding up crazily. They were lying.

That voice... Was familiar too. But it was too faint to be discernible as if that person was deliberately changing it.

"You followed me for 21 minutes." Sunny let them go.

"I- I thought you were someone I knew! That's why I d-did that." The person curled in their shoulder, trembling.

"You're scared of me."

"I- I mean! You're t-tall and uh. T-too dark I guess to be him."

"So I'm not the person you're looking for?"

"N-no. Not at all. It was a misunderstanding."

Sunny blinked, and his instinct told him that this person wasn't lying, yet they were at the same time. How was that possible? And they kept hiding their face too. He frowned before forcefully prying away their hand, pushing the hood off.

"You." Sunny whispered, astonished. He hadn't seen that shade of blonde hair in years. They were messy, and they smelled of flowers. The face before his eyes looked no older than eighteen, it looked like time at never wanted to touch this face, and left it smooth and shiny with rosy cheeks.

"M-me?" Basil whispered, shifting his blue eyes away. The smaller boy wanted to hide his face again, but the stranger that looked like Sunny was still holding his hand with his black glove.

It was a painful grip.

"Who did you think I was?" The stranger asked in a low voice, and Basil trembled again under his gaze.

The eyes... They were those that he didn't like.

"Hum. You wouldn't know him. He was uh. A friend? Of the past?" Basil didn't know why, but he felt like if he didn't explain, this stranger would hurt his hand by gripping it harder.

"A friend. Haha." The stranger laughed, his scarf shifting with his movements. Basil had a small glimpse of his white teeth before they disappeared.

"W-what's so funny?" Basil whispered, trying to break the grip but to no avail.

"Why do you even think I was him anyway? Does he live close by?"

Basil hesitated, "I heard that he was in this town. I thought you were him. I'm sorry, but could you please let me go?"

Please, let me go.

Oh, how Sunny wanted to hear him say that once more. He didn't know why, but a part of himself, that had always been dark and twisted, wanted to see Basil's face twist in pain and fear.

"Okay, Basil." He nodded, letting go and watching with amused eyes as Basil became shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm your friend." Sunny smiled again, while Basil panicked even more.

"S-Sunny?"

"Hm, that's me." Sunny felt like laughing evilly when Basil became pale, his lips trembling.

After all, what happened before they got into the hospital marked Basil deeply.

"Oh." Basil simply said, before making a run for it when Sunny seemed a little distracted.

Stay to make small talk? No thank you, Basil was now going to his house to berate himself for following strangers. Still, he was so surprised, Sunny changed so much. It was like another person entirely, even his personality seemed more...

Cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this is going but it's going there and there's no way anyone is stopping sunny unless their name is Kel


	5. ...and they were roommates

Omori played on the new phone that appeared recently, trying to ignore the oddly cheerful demon jumping around the room.

Today, Sunny had come in and had impersonated his name, for he was the most cheerful person in the room.

He was smiling brightly, but it wasn't a good thing, for it only showcased his fangs and his red eyes shined a sinister gleam.

"You're being weird," Omori told him, lying on his back and raising the phone to stare at the cat being bathed. 

"I met Basil." Sunny laughed, still walking around and even doing a jump over the slumped body of his other-self.

"Again with Basil. You're obsessed. That's not a good thing." Omori glanced aside, wincing when the phone smacked his face.

He didn't know the phone could fall...

"Maybe I am. It's his fault anyway. You know, I thought he was a girl at first."

"Why?"

"Basil was wearing a skirt. I mean, sometimes Aubrey and Mary would joke that he was cuter than a girl, but it was just that, a joke."

"So you think he's cuter than a girl too?"

"Now that I saw him, I don't know. Why would I care about that?"

"Why are you talking about that then."

"Because you asked it."

"But you tried to answer it. So you care."

"You piss me off."

Sunny's good mood was now gone and he plucked the tablet that was on the notebook, deciding to ignore his self and the fact that seeing Basil in a skirt didn't weird him out. 

They spend time in silence, but soon Sunny had to leave. Omori watched on as he sank in the mirror, his blank gaze falling to his chest.

"What are you doing to Sunny, little red?" He questioned, putting his hand here, and closing his eyes when the abyss reached out to hug him and make him sleep.

Sunny looked outside, frowning at the rain that was battering against the window. He was on a call with his mother, reassuring her that he was fine when the line cut off abruptly. It appeared that a storm was going to rage on.

Unfortunately, the young man would not be able to stay in the warmth of his house. He had to exchange cars with David today.

He made sure he was nicely covered, frowning at the fully grown claws when he couldn't put his gloves on without poking a hole in them, but it was fine. He had many pairs of them. He even put a black cap this time and a hood.

He had noticed that his eyes were getting a little itchy recently and he was afraid a change of 'grandeur' was going to take place soon.

"You took your time buddy!" A loud voice said cheerfully and Sunny came out of the white van, walking toward David. Before David was standing taller than him but now, they were even in height.

"Damn bro, did you get an upgrade on your spine?"

"Late time growth spurt." Sunny responded shortly, giving David the keys to the car.

"Eh, that explains it." The fellow black-haired man laughed, giving Sunny his keys to the grey car parked aside. "It's been a while since I saw your face, want to grab a drink with me?"

Sunny almost wanted to say no, but he knew that would hurt David. David was a very nice guy, who wanted to be a photographer. He had agreed to let Sunny stay in his house for a long time, and he even put up with many of his oddities. Now that they were no longer living in the same space, they only chatted via the phone.

Seemed like David missed their interaction, or else he would never ask Sunny for a drink.

"Where to, then?" Sunny asked, listening to the rain that was prattling on. 

"That coffee shop looks good. I've been thinking of going here."

Sunny looked at the place David pointed at, The Moon Drop, and agreed. Together, they entered and were greeted by a kind-looking, old man. David made a beeline for the counter, waving his hand at Sunny.

"I know your orders by heart, so you go choose a table." 

Sunny nodded and did as told, taking his hood off and frowning when he heard a sharp gasp not far away.

His hearing had gotten too good, but he was now able to filter out the noise easily. He sat at a table close to the windows, watching the people that were reflected inside. It was only 4 pm, yet the sky outside was so dark, you could confuse it for the night. The storm wasn't there yet, it was only raining lightly. His eyes danced over the reflected shop, catching his prey that was looking over, thinking Sunny wouldn't notice them.

"So it's you again." Sunny muttered behind his mask, watching Basil stumbled over his feet, a small notebook tucked into his elbow. Seemed like he was working here. He was even wearing a uniform, but it was only brown pants and a white shirt.

David came back to their table, taking off his beanie and his scarf, huffing at the sky.

"This town is so small. How can you live   
here?" He asked in curiosity.

"I don't live here, I live even further away."

"Really? Huh. I knew you were somewhat of an introvert, but you're going into isolation now." David joked, leaning his elbow against the table. 

"Sometimes, you don't want to be with people. Certainly not with you." Sunny smirked, and David got a moment of shock.

Sunny had always been a rather quiet man, laidback, but kind. Always careful about his actions, he seemed more like a kitten. But today, David felt like he was facing a stranger, for this wasn't a kitten. It was more of a tiger.

The Sunny before him joked, his eyes were too lively and playful like he was toying with everything. Even his mannerism was a bit different, always wearing gloves and a mask. However, it was still Sunny, in a way.

"Ah, my son doesn't want his dear mother anymore, that why you moved away." David wiped a fake tear, and Sunny shook his head. 

"You're the worst mother in the world then. I still remember that time you got drunk and washed your clothes in the dishwasher."

"Hey don't you dare-"

"Hm sirs. Your order." A voice timidly spoke up and put down their coffee and the small chocolate cake that David ordered for himself.

"Oh, thank you miss."

"David. That's a boy, can't you see without your glasses?" Sunny took his coffee, surprised when he saw that the amount of milk in it was exactly how he liked it.

He thought it would be bitter, but when he took a small sip, it was sweet. This coffee shop was good.

"Huh? Really? Oh fuck, I'm so sorry."

Basil shook his head, glancing at Sunny furtively and hugging the tray to his chest. 

"It's fine, sir. People often make that mistake. I don't mind at all."

"Oh, good. Still, I should have known better."

"It's fine. Have a pleasant stay, sirs." Basil spoke hurriedly before running away with hot cheeks, while David frowned and drank his beverage.

"How cute." Sunny suddenly spoke, and David almost spat out his coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small theater:
> 
> Basil looks on as Sunny is having a date with a man.
> 
> Suddenly, he gets sad and pour coffee on the man. The man stands up, declare he became too bitter for this shit, and ran away without paying.
> 
> Since then, that man was never seen in a coffee shop again.


	6. but not in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 and 6 got connected titles because while this is a somewhat serious fic I can crack away up there heh.
> 
> Another thing to explain: in my 'canon divergence' Sunny and Basil never made up. Like there was no pretty smile and heartfelt hug after their fight, Sunny just up and left and it's only now that they saw each other again. Hope that cleared up any confused fishes swimming here.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter~

Cute?? Cute? Now that's something Sunny never said about anything!

"What? Watching me embarrass myself like this, makes you think it's cute?"

"Yes." Sunny nodded, drinking his coffee in peace while David didn't know if he should throw out a fist and fight.

This guy had changed so much already in a month.

"I swear, you're the worst, Sunny." David shook his head ruefully, but it only made Sunny smirk even more.

He didn't know why he said that but it wasn't David that was cute, but Basil. Watching him be so embarrassed and all, made Sunny feel deeply satisfied.

What a weird feeling it was.

David and he spend some time chatting up, laughing at some jokes and things they remembered about. Some girl even came by to ask David's number, which he happily gave. 

"Ah, everywhere I go, there's a beauty waiting to get my number." He sighed, but Sunny only stole a bite of his cake.

"Maybe she's going to scam you. You don't know."

"Eh, you're too young to understand how it works." David then hesitated, "Actually, that guy from before kept looking at you. You think he wants your number?"

"My number? I don't think so."

David frowned, and they both turned to watch Basil who was now at the counter, wiping some stain while watching them. When he noticed that his staring act was discovered he ducked his head, blushing to his ears.

"Damn. Look at his face. I'm sure he's just too shy to ask for it."

Sunny was pretty sure that Basil was simply being himself.

"Bro, you know what, you should ask his number. Just go. Get his ass." David spoke and even hit Sunny's leg with his foot, smiling big.

Sunny wanted to refute him, but he knew that when David was like this, nobody could change his mind. Once, David even convinced a girl to hit someone's face. That girl was shy and even afraid to touch people, Sunny was even wondering to this day what the hell did David say to her.

It would stay a mystery. Sunny sighed and walked to the counter, leaning his weight against it and scaring Basil when he noticed Sunny.

"Hey," Sunny said simply, shifting aside a bottle he saw in his reach. 

"S-Sunny." Basil nodded, fearfully gazing away. "Do you want anything?"

This was a coffee shop, after all, who wouldn't come to the counter to ask something? Basil never expected to see Sunny here, even less with a stranger.

Sunny had the weirdest urge to say 'your ass' but he hit that urge forcefully and hid it deep inside. David was getting to his head, that could explain it.

"No."

"Oh. Hm. Okay?" 

Silence spread again, and Basil fidgeted nervously.

"Do you want my number?"

Basil blinked before gazing at Sunny, baffled.

"What?"

Sunny frowned, shifting the mask he had put on his mouth.

"I said-"

"Oh my God. I don't want it!" Basil forced out, his voice ringing loud and clear in the shop. Many people looked over in curiosity, while David started to laugh.

"You don't?" Sunny seemed angry and Basil sweat dropped before pushing his hand against Sunny's shoulder. 

"Yes. Now go eat the cake I don't know I need to uh? Pee? Bye!" With that Basil ran away to the bathroom, under the confused gaze of his boss, while David laughed even harder.

"Dude, you made him run in fear! In fear!" Later, David was beside his white van, still impressed by what happened earlier in the shop.

"You're the one who told me to speak to him. You take the blame." Sunny shrugged, watching David climb into the truck.

"Ah, if I ever see him again, I'll try to give him your number. You were too blunt. Well, it was nice seeing you Sunny. We should do this more often."

"Yeah. See you soon then, Dav."

"See ya, son!" David playfully ruffled Sunny's hair before driving away. Sunny stood rooted where he was, the rain sliding down his face. He didn't wear his hood and simply waited.

He waited a few minutes, and then, an umbrella was over his head, while Basil stood close with a nervous face.

"You should go back to your house. You could catch a cold."

Sunny wasn't sure if he could get sick anymore.

"You came. Why?" Sunny tilted his head aside, like a curious cat.

"I- I don't know. You looked... Sad."

"Did I?"

"...yeah." 

They stood side by side in the parking lot, Basil shivering from the cold. Sunny watched his shoulder tremble and wondered about why he could not feel it. Sunny neither felt warm nor cold now.

"Sunny."

Sunny hummed, still watching Basil who had his head down.

"Were you really going to give me your number?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Basil seemed defeated, his grip on the flowery umbrella almost slipping, but Sunny held it fast, his gloved hand clasping Basil's.

"Ah! Sorry." Basil muttered, embarrassed when Sunny never took off his hand.

"Did you want it?"

"What?"

"My number." Sunny shrugged.

"...but. Don't you hate me?" Basil shivered, never once looking up to see what expression Sunny was holding. He didn't want to see that hate ever again.

"I don't think I hate you." Sunny spoke sincerely, while a voice inside himself started to laugh like a maniac.

Hate? Was it hate, when I want to see you cry, to see you in pain, to see you tremble even more from the cold? 

Maybe it was hate.

Basil, however, didn't know his thoughts and snapped his head up, his heart beating a mile away. He was confused, yet happy at the same time. But still... He was afraid again. He didn't like the look in Sunny's eyes. They weren't filled with hate as he expected, but his dark eyes were heavy with something that Basil could not identify.

"I see. Then um I wouldn't mind. Having your number, that is." Basil only gazed at Sunny for a bit before dropping his eyes to the ground, watching their feet. 

Sunny snorted discreetly but nodded. He would give his number real quick, but he didn't know if Basil would be courageous enough to text him.

After they exchanged numbers, they both walked to Sunny's car, and Basil's hand was finally freed of that cold gloved grip. He was overly curious about the covered hands, after all, he had noticed how Sunny never took them off, even to drink his coffee.

"See you soon, Basil," Sunny said simply, opening the door and preparing to go inside. But he didn't expect that Basil would get restless and-

"See you soon Sunny!" The blonde hugged Sunny's chest and then ran away fast, the umbrella covering his face.

In the white space, Omori played a game with cards, while Sunny held a staring contest with the pot of bright yellow flowers that had appeared here.

The only colours here were black, white, grey and red. Now, yellow had spawned here.

"Is it that good looking?" The young Omori asked after a while, lying on his stomach. Sunny shrugged, before sitting down on the cushion.

"It's weird. Omori."

"What?"

"Do you think I'm weird?"

If Omori could, he would make question marks pop above his head.

"You're always weird."

"No, I mean. Do you think I'm not you?"

"I never thought of you as me in the first place," Omori said sincerely, no expression to be seen on his doll-like face.

"I see. Omori, I think I'm not you anymore. Or me. Before, I was... Me. But then the thing came and now I'm not me."

"But you still have your memories. So you're you."

Sunny became frustrated, and despite his anger, his finger stroked the petal of the flower gently.

"You don't have memories, yet you are more like me than I am. What does that say? I feel weird. I feel like..."

Sunny paused, before shifting his eyes to the mirror. The phantom red pupil gazed back, and the face reflected seemed to be smirking.

"A devil."


	7. Sickness

Fire grazed his skin and burned fiercely at his chest. Sunny felt like he was suffocating, and he gulped down the water in his grasp. It was two AM, and he had woken up like this, shivering and trembling.

His claw almost tore apart the bedding. He stood in the kitchen half-naked, rubbing his chest. It hurt a lot, and Sunny hissed in discomfort. 

What was going on? He gulped down more cold water, almost throwing it right back up when it made his insides churn. 

Sunny then growled, a low sound that came out from his throat, something completely inhuman. 

It sounded like a beast.

Sunny forcefully tried to draw in some calming breath, but it didn't work. He turned on his phone while ignoring the pain, reading the last messages Aubrey had sent him, but he couldn't bring himself to answer right now.

His phone then gave a tiny chime, and he saw it.

Basil texted him. It was a simple hi, nothing more to it.

Sunny suddenly felt his pains get even more persistent and the grip on his phone slackened, hitting the call button by mistake.

Basil was lying on his small bed, staring at his phone with nervous eyes. It had been more than four days since he was given Sunny's number, but he hadn't gotten the courage to text him until now. It was late, he knew, but once the courage grabbed his heart he had to send it!

But he never expected that Sunny would call him like this. He was not prepared at all, and Basil had wished to hit the reject button but somehow the phone was against him and with his nervousness, the phone slipped a bit and accepted it.

The line connected, and Basil could hear heavy breathing on the other side.

"Sunny?" He tried to speak, blushing when his voice broke. It was weird for it to do that, he could only chalk it up to his tiredness.

"Basil." The voice that spoke scared the blonde a little, for it was rough and... It seemed angry.

"Are you okay?" Basil tried to seem normal, but he did not expect to hear growling.

What the heck? Did Sunny have a dog?

"Sunny?" He asked, blinking when he heard a grunt of pain.

"Basil. Speak more." Sunny said, and Basil didn't know what was happening.

"S-speak? I don't know what to say." He whispered. "The um. Weather is nice?"

A chuckle was heard, and Basil didn't know what to feel.

"It's nighttime." Sunny then coughed, and Basil could even hear the sound of retching.

"Sunny, are you okay? Are you sick?" Basil was getting worried and he sprung from the bed, deciding to take out his clothes. 

"Don't know. Don't care. It hurts so much Basil. Speak again." 

"I um. I'm coming over!" Basil decided, ignoring the voice inside himself that screamed in anxiousness at the idea of doing such a thing. Sunny was sick after all, and Basil knew from the rumours that he lived alone. 

"You don't have to. Do you know where I live?" Sunny said that, yet he didn't plan to stop his childhood friend.

"I do. Everyone knows where the mansion is." The blonde chuckled weirdly, putting his phone down to put on his pink hoodie. He saw the white skirt in his closet and hesitated, biting his lips.

He wasn't used to this, before. It was only a year ago or so, that Basil noticed that he liked wearing girl's clothing. Be it from a dress to anything really, he liked it a lot. Of course, he would panic if anyone he knew saw him like that. He had panicked even more when Sunny had caught him at the store.

But... Sunny didn't react. So it was fine right? Basil made his decision and put on his skirt with high socks that reached his thigh, knowing it wasn't the good weather for this. At least he had a big coat.

"I'll be here soon, don't worry."

"Okay. I'll wait, Basil." He heard loud coughing and even a low growl before the line cut off, leaving Basil to hurry to find his shoes and leave his small apartment. He lived upstairs of the coffee shop, in the attic. The owner had kindly rented that place when he learned that Basil didn't have a home anymore.

Basil made his way outside and took out his bike, he was too poor to get a car, bus transport was impossible this late into the night.

It was half an hour later or so, but Basil finally reached the woods and pedalled to the mansion. The lights were off, and Basil had a huge doubt and almost believed that Sunny wasn't here or asleep, but then he heard the sound of glass breaking and growling.

He couldn't see the dog, so it was probably inside.

He made his way to the front door after putting his bike aside, knocking two times.

He waited, and finally, the door was opened. Basil was ready to smile, but when he saw Sunny, his face paled.

Sunny looked like a ghost. Dark circles made his eyes look darker, and his lips were stained with blood. Even stranger was the fact that he was wearing nothing but pyjama pants.

"You really came." Sunny exhaled and opened the door wide, letting Basil enter.

"I did yes. I couldn't let you be-" Basil cut himself off, his gaze widening on Sunny's hand. For once they were uncovered, and he could see that they were a dark red, with claws that gleamed in the dark.

Sunny didn't seem to notice anything wrong, he simply threw himself on the couch head first.

"Alone." Basil finished speaking, gulping down the fear that threatened to overwhelm his heart. What was happening? Was this a hallucination? Basil thought they wouldn't come back!

But he would soon know that this wasn't a simple hallucination, for Sunny started to writhe in pain, clutching his chest and giving the darkest growl that Basil ever heard.

It sounded like a wounded beast.

And not, a dog.

"Fuck me," Basil whispered, watching with wide eyes as blood started to trickle down Sunny's chest when he pierced his skin with his claws.

"Oh fuck me, lord." Basil cursed again, biting his nails. What was he supposed to do? Offer a sacrifice or something? Well, maybe he should first give first aid to these wounds...

"Sounds like a very good idea." Sunny laughed darkly, grimacing from the pain and Basil had no idea what he was talking about, he had already taken out the things he took with him from his bag. Basil hadn't come without being prepared after all.

"Can you sit up? I'll clean those and maybe give you some pain medication." Basil suggested, but he had the feeling that it wouldn't work.

Sunny nodded and sat up properly on the sofa, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. His gaze was muddled and Basil reached a hand to his forehead, frowning when he felt it was too hot.

Sunny tilted his head into the hand presented to him, liking the coldness it brought along. His eyes closed once before opening again, and he shifted his head to gaze at Basil.

Sunny's eyes had turned a crimson colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small theater:
> 
> A chibi Sunny stares at his best friend with red eyes.
> 
> Basil's eyes are sparkling: "Pretty Vampire!"
> 
> Chibi Sunny pouted and bit him to death.
> 
> End of fluff


	8. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is it:
> 
> Stop now if you don't wish to read about non-con. There will be a scene in here, it's not gonna be happy go lucky smut. Tbh you don't have to worry if this bothers u, Basil won't be hurt too badly and everything is alright in the making of this fanfic.
> 
> Hope you have been warned, and you enjoy the next two chapters after this :)

Basil's heart trembled, for he had seen those scarlet eyes somewhere before. He couldn't remember how he did know this, and his heart thudded painfully when Sunny sprang forward to lean against his shoulder.

Sunny didn't know what he was doing. His brain was muddled, his body felt pain and it was too hot, too unbearable. Sweat had long soaked his body, yet it did nothing to regulate his temperature. Yet, the moment Basil touched his skin, it felt like water was suddenly given to a thirsting man. Sunny couldn't help but lean against him, and throw his arms around his waist. 

The huge coat was in the way, and Sunny growled and yanked it.

"Ah! Sunny doesn't do that, it's my last coat." Basil pleaded and was relieved when Sunny removed it properly and did not tear it apart with his claws.

Basil was still shocked, but he tried to push Sunny away, his blue eyes troubled by the closeness between their bodies.

"I'll clean up your wounds, and give you some meds, so please don't be so close." 

But Sunny didn't listen and only growled again, forcefully pulling Basil to his lap, his hot breath hitting the side of Basil's neck.

The smaller man paled, not knowing where to put his hands. On his shoulders? The back of the couch? He hesitated before going for the first option, jumping when Sunny did something weird.

His throat was licked.

"Oh nononono." Basil panicked, shifting aside to no avail, for Sunny was too strong. "You're not a vampire right. You're not going to suck my blood are you?" 

The tongue against his skin felt hot and then, Sunny seemed to gain a sense of lucidity that he used to laugh.

Sunny laughed.

Basil was surprised and he looked down, shivering when Sunny's red eyes came into contact with his.

"You think I'm that? But I'm not."

Basil blinked before releasing a sigh, trying to move away again from his lap. In such an intimate position, he didn't feel comfortable at all. But his waist was trapped, and Sunny frowned and forced him even closer.

"Sunny- what's happening then?" Basil asked, confused, trying to stop his skirt from lifting from all the shifting.

"I don't know. But what I know is that your body is cool. It's smooth and you smell so nice." The fever broke again, and Sunny's eyes were muddled. He brought his nose to Basil's neck and even gave a light bite.

Not a vampire, he says. Basil secretly rolled his eyes, his trembling stopping after a while, his body accepting the situation it was in.

"You're being weird Sunny." He whispered, and Basil's neck tingled when Sunny rubbed his nose against it.

Don't even talk about the way Basil's heart was trying to beat itself out of his chest. He couldn't even stop the blush that was spreading to his ears.

"You taste so good." A dark voice muttered in his neck, and Basil only had a moment of surprise before it was bitten, and blood flowed down to be licked by Sunny.

A small whimper left his lips, and Basil started to defend himself, successfully breaking off Sunny's grip and standing up.

"You! You bit me." Basil was shocked, watching his childhood friend lick his lips.

Sunny tilted his head, before lunging at Basil and throwing him to the couch like he weighed nothing. A small scuffle ensued between the two of them, and Basil ended up on his stomach, which his arms pinned beside him. 

Sunny breathed heavily, his head dropping to stare down at the expense of white skin before his eyes. Basil's hoodie had risen in their 'fight' and Sunny could feel drawn to his skin. He wanted to lick it, bite it, scratch it...

"Sunny- please- don't do it again." Basil pleaded, now knowing that this situation was truly dangerous. Tears were rising in his eyes, but he refused to let his friend see them and hid his face in the couch cushion.

"I can't," Sunny grunted, before plastering his body to Basil and licking the blood he could reach. It made the man writhe more and even try to break out again, but Sunny wouldn't let him go.

His mouth wandered toward his shoulders, and he bit there again. It felt like, each time he bit the pale skin, his fever would settle a bit, his heart would be satisfied, and his chest wouldn't hurt anymore.

But it wasn't enough.

After a while of nibbling the skin, but not breaking it, Basil had enough and he wiggled a bit, unknowingly rubbing his butt against a certain area of Sunny.

"Will you stop now? Is it over yet?" His tears had dried a bit, but his lashes were still wet when he turned his head to the side.

"Not yet."

Sunny's heart beat faster, and he couldn't help rubbing his crotch against Basil.

"Sunny? What are you-" Basil's voice became shocked, and cut off when Sunny growled sharply and bit the back of his neck in warning while his hips moved a little faster, his cock swelling to full hardness against Basil's butt.

The skirt kept shifting, and Basil could feel it rubbing against his underwear. His eyes widened in fear, and he couldn't help letting out a small whimper. 

It only urged Sunny, who became so muddled headed from the lack of pain to his chest, that he bit more painfully and let go of Basil's wrist to hug his stomach and stroke the supple skin.

Basil didn't know how to move, how to breathe, how to get away. This wasn't the Sunny he knew, that was once shy and would sleep in a box and play with him. This wasn't the boy that held his hand once when they ran in the park. It wasn't the boy that smiled at him and told him that flowers looked good in his hair.

It was a monster that was rubbing itself against him.

No, no. It was still Sunny, right? But the red eyes, the claws that were rubbing his stomach, spoke of something else. His heart thudded painfully, while Sunny started to pant, letting go of his neck to kiss it and lap at the blood gathered here with his tongue. 

"Sunny... Stop." Basil choked out, sniffing. His tears couldn't be hidden this time, and he felt like sobbing. He knew that when he was a kid, he had been too close to Sunny and he had felt weird things.

Like when Aubrey was too close to Sunny, he would feel jealous. He knew it was a tiny crush, he never wanted to say those childish feelings. Even to this day, those emotions were long forgotten.

But he certainly didn't want to be raped by his childhood friend. Nor by anyone. Being a virgin forever sounded absolutely fine!

Sunny was still rutting against his body, but when he heard his voice, he felt some clarity return to him.

"Sunny? What are you doing? He's crying. You're hurting him." A voice told him, and he knew it was Omori.

" **No, continue. Only for a bit. You're so close to coming**."

Two voices spoke, but Omori was clear.

"He said stop."

Stop. Basil didn't want this.

Why was Basil here again? To... Heal him? Help? 

Sunny stopped all movements, and now that the fever was gone, a cold feeling of dread spread around his stomach. His claws that were rubbing across Basil's stomach were long drawn away, while he gazed down at his clothed dick, that had been rubbing so hard that the underwear Basil was wearing was sporting a wet spot.

Wet, just like Basil's face that was now crying. Seeing that Sunny had stopped, he was now curling upon himself, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Basil- I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Sunny felt lost, and the feeling of arousal was extinguished. 

What had he done to do this? He was truly becoming a monster, wasn't he?


	9. Chocolate Savior

Sunny stood from the couch, knowing that he shouldn't try to touch Basil ever again. He took the duvet from the back of the couch, and he put it slowly on his friend.

Now that the weird feeling he kept having was gone, he could see the damages he had done. Basil's neck was red, from being bitten, and blood had coagulated the wounds. Sunny made sure the first aid kit was close to him before he left for the bathroom, staring at his reflection.

His eyes were red. It made a surge of rage slam into him, and he didn't even think before he punched the mirror. His fist was bloodied a bit, yet Sunny couldn't help but punch it again like it would solve that anger at himself. He didn't know how long he did that for, but suddenly, a small hand grabbed his elbow and a voice, shaken but firm, spoke.

"Sunny, don't hurt yourself." Basil was standing there, the duvet worn around his shoulder like a cape. His eyes were red from crying, yet he was still courageous enough to come here.

Basil was always so naive, even after what Sunny did to Mari... And to him, he would still stand close.

"Basil. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing." Sunny brought his head down to stare at the ground, feeling choked.

He wanted to cry too.

"I know. I know you didn't- you weren't yourself. I could feel it." Basil tried to smile, and it looked ugly and broken, just like the mirror fragments that sparkled on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Sunny said again, and this time, it felt like Omori was here like he was controlling his mouth and his eyes, "Do you hate me now?"

Omori's gaze never left the floor, and Basil's heart broke even more tonight. 

Sunny could kill his sister, and Basil wouldn't hate him.

Sunny could tear apart his album, and Basil wouldn't hate him.

Sunny could play with his body, and Basil still wouldn't hate him.

That was how deep this friendship could go.

It could go deeper. Darker. And Basil didn't know, if Sunny had asked, "Let me continue?" Maybe Basil would have said yes and let him do as he pleased.

Maybe Basil was a monster too, here.

"I'm not capable of hating you." Tears slipped out of his eyes and Basil hated himself for this. But then, his heart melted when Sunny raised his head to smile.

It was a tiny smile, barely a lift of the lips, but Basil felt like he had missed this smile more than anything in the world.

"Thank you, Basil," Omori whispered, reaching out to grab his grab and hold it gently. It wasn't a gesture filled with strength, and Omori wanted to hold it for a bit longer, to feel its warmth a bit more.

"Let me make you something okay?" Omori leads Basil to the kitchen, not wanting to see that couch ever again. If he burned it, would Sunny mind? He didn't think so.

"Huh? Hm. Sure." Basil sat on the counter when prompted, confused by the sudden change that he saw before his eyes. Sunny's eyes were no longer a crimson colour, but the comforting black that he had missed.

Omori remembered what to do, and he made Basil a hot chocolate, knowing that it was supposed to be a comforting drink. He even made one for himself, and they both drank in silence.

Omori hadn't tasted food before, so tasting this chocolate was amazing. He didn't have Sunny's memories, but basic things were retained such as how to play games and drawings.

"Sunny... About what happened back there." Basil breached the silence, watching with concealed amusement when Sunny seemed to enjoy the drink more than he let on.

"That wasn't me," Omori told him sincerely, looking at Basil and gazing at his neck with anger in his eyes.

He didn't remember Basil, but he knew from the story that Sunny once shared, that it was his most precious friend.

He knew how far this person would go for Sunny, he knew that the abyss between these two was close.

He knew. And that was enough for him to care about this man. 

He didn't want to see him in pain, to see him cry because Sunny couldn't control it.

"Then, who was it?" Basil asked, oddly feeling like Sunny was somehow, too different now.

"The other me." 

"The what?"

"The other me. Are you becoming deaf?" Omori smiled minutely again, drinking the rest of his cup with a pleased sigh.

"Your other self." The blond repeated dully, and watching Sunny move the way he did, he could believe in a separate personality. After all, the Sunny he now knew was somewhat violent, too rough and would stare at him wickedly, while the Sunny before him watched him with gentle, curious eyes.

This Sunny made him hot chocolate too.

"Yeah. I'm not Sunny. I believe it's better to tell you the truth than hide it, right?" Omori put the cup in the dishwasher and glanced down at the one in Basil's grip. He hadn't drunk it all.

Noticing his gaze, Basil continued to drink before asking, "Then, what's your name?"

"Omori. That's my name." 

But who was Sunny? Who was Omori? Sometimes, both of them wouldn't know. Omori felt like he was closer to who he could be, while Sunny always felt like he was drowning to be someone he never wanted to be.

Once, the Sunny that didn't become a monster had told him the truth. That Omori was his split self, and that he had always been sad, depressed and would even attack Sunny. 

But Omori never felt that way. Then, he noticed that Sunny was not Sunny anymore, and was more and more like another person that wouldn't even speak of the past anymore.

In the end, both of them lost sight of who was supposed to be who. Maybe all along, he was the true Sunny, while the monster was Omori.

Who could tell, now? It was too confusing.

"Omori. It's a nice name." Basil smiled, now calmer than before. He knew that this Omori was telling the truth, his aura was so different from before.

It was like... He was back in the past when Sunny would sit beside him and listen to him prattle on about his day.

"Is it really? It's all I knew. Let's go take a bath now, he dirtied you. And me." Omori looked down at his pants, where the front was sticky. He made a small grimace and pulled it away, while Basil suddenly blushed and felt... Guilty? 

Why did he feel like Omori was way younger than Sunny?

Was that possible? 

"But... You broke- I mean Sunny broke the mirror." It felt so weird, to call him Sunny like it's really not him. "Unless we clean up?"

"No need, there's a large bath in the master bedroom. I always wanted to play here." Omori nodded calmly and took the cup that Basil had finished, pulling at his hand and showing him the way upstairs. There were three floors to the house, and many rooms were locked since Sunny couldn't be bothered to clean them for now. Omori opened the door to the bedroom, casting a glance at the hazard undone sheets before letting Basil explore around while he dropped the jogging pants.

"This room is huge-" Basil wondered out loud, walking around and turning to Omori, his gaze dropping to the elephant trunk he saw dangling.

"Oh my God. That thing-" was against his butt earlier. His face flushed hotly, but Omori only gazed back in curiosity before taking his member in hand and shaking it a bit.

"You mean this? It looks ugly, right."

Basil wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when your other self is insulting your body- anyway let's all give a hug to Basil he needs them all.


	10. The Truth

Basil had a huge moment of panic and he waved his hand, "Stop touching it, it's uh. Not recommended?"

Omori wanted to laugh, something that surprised him. He had never laughed before, did he? He couldn't remember ever laughing. He noticed that while he stayed here, the red arms slowly slinked back into a pale colour, and the claws retreated.

It seemed like Omori could control the 'Red noodle' that was affecting their bodies. 

"Let's just go bath already." He made his way to the connected bathroom, getting inside and rinsing his body. Basil kept looking over, fidgeting with the edge of his skirt.

"Aren't you joining me?" Omori asked bluntly, and Basil blushed before making his way to the bathroom, slowly taking off his clothes.

Omori did not react whatsoever but seeing the red marks around his body, he grew angry again.

"I did this to you. I'm sorry." He apologized for Sunny's sake, even if he wanted to strangle his other-self. Basil only shrugged in answer.

"It's fine. It will fade but hm. Can you. Turn away for a bit?" 

Omori did as asked, gazing at the rack of body shampoo and hair shampoo that came into his view. He didn't know why Basil asked this, but it was fine.

Basil dropped his underwear now that Omori wasn't looking, getting inside the bathtub and letting out a small cry when the other man used this occasion to spray him with hot, pleasant water.

"Su- I mean Omori! Don't do that." Basil laughed, but it only made Omori smile gently while he continued to do his mischief.

Omori blinked, and he felt that Sunny was awake and was watching what was happening with shock coursing through his veins.

Did Sunny forget what Basil looked like when he laughed?

"Let's wash up and have a bath together," Omori suggested, and Basil didn't care much about the nudity anymore, he nodded.

With Omori, Basil felt safe. He felt like there wasn't anything sexual in the way Omori gazed at his body. It was pure curiosity, and nothing else.

Truly, the Sunny of a few hours ago wasn't the same.

Once they washed a bit, Omori drew the bath, and together they sat in it. It may be a huge bathtub, but it was only enough for one fully grown adult. Omori's body was now 6'0, it was impossible to not take place but thankfully, Basil was small to fit in.

"Wait- stop doing that!" Basil cried out, pouting when Omori laughed quietly and continued to splash water on his face. 

Sunny watched quietly in the back of his mind, a thread of red blood binding his heart to another red entity. He watched, his crimson eyes heavy with something, as Basil laughed and ruffled Omori's hair.

He watched as Omori smiled, and Basil carefully washed the hair he touched.

While the blood-red string drove deeper, and deeper inside Sunny's heart, he couldn't help but wish that Basil would also laugh with him.

But Basil hated Sunny, and loved Omori, right? After all, what he did... That was so despicable.

"You are obsessed with him." The Omori of the recent past told him, and Sunny agreed. He was always drawn back to Basil, no matter where he was. Yet, he knew that the red snake had twisted him deeper than before. It had changed Sunny, and now he couldn't go back.

But he could watch Basil smile because Omori did that.

Omori... He had lied to him. For so long, he told Omori that he was never Sunny. Yet it was a lie. Again, another mistruth. 

Omori was Sunny all along. The Sunny of the past, that never aged past 12, that was shy and quiet and loved to play the violin.

While the Sunny of now, couldn't even compare himself to the sun, but to the abyss that drew sins upon sins.

"Here, you can wear this." A while later, Omori gave a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt to Basil, wearing a tank top with a pair of flannel pyjamas for himself.

Basil accepted the clothes he was given, putting them on and noticing that it fit his form, but now it would never fit Omori.

"Omori, when did you start to grow so tall?" He asked curiously, sitting on the bed. 

"About a few weeks ago? I was like.. 5'7 maybe? But now, since the noodle came in, this body has been going through a lot of change."

Basil sat up more upright, surprised. The blond was only 5'6 himself, which was average at best. 

"Oh. What else happened?" He asked, curious about what this red noodle meant.

Omori came to sit on the bed, towelling his wet hair.

"Hands turned into claws. More strength, less able to be tired." He listed off, staring at the ceiling, "Red eyes, better hearing. I can hear your heart skipping. Since my eyes became red, it would seem like I could see far better? But my vision was stark red. There was no colour other than them." It wasn't fully red, there were all shades of it but living, breathing things were stark white. He told as much, and things like losing control and being weird and violent also were mentioned.

"You seem fine, though." Basil pondered after a while, believing him.

"That's because I control it, unlike Sunny. He's too entangled, he can't be calm like I am." Sunny shifted to lie under the bed covers and patted the space beside him.

It felt natural, for Basil to slide beside him and stare at his face that was so familiar yet not, at the same time.

He didn't even try to ask to sleep elsewhere, he felt safe here. 

"What could calm him?" Basil wanted to know, for he would still want to help him.

"I don't know. You seemed to calm him down, yet he..."

"What?"

"He got hard." Omori finished with a frown.

Basil could only turn his head into the pillow, willing his face to stay pale and not turn into a blush. 

He still couldn't believe this had happened. He could still remember that huge thing rubbing there... He squirmed, not knowing why he was suddenly feeling like this.

Wasn't he afraid just before?

"Basil? Are you crying again?" 

"N-no! I'm just. Sleepy." Basil denied, willing his heart to calm down.

"Oh, I see. Good night, then." Omori whispered, shifting to turn off the light and lie on his back.

"Yeah, good night Omori." The blond gulped, closing his eyes and hugging his knee to his chest, thinking that maybe he should have cleaned his wounds, for now, they were starting to sting painfully but the young man couldn't bring himself to move.

Omori fell asleep after a while, but not a second passed before his eyes opened again, and a red gleam stayed firmly in them.

Sunny turned to his side, watching Basil curl up like a small rabbit. He watched, yet he did not act.

He did not touch what was scared of him.

Basil likes Omori, not Sunny, right?

And so, Sunny would not touch him again. He didn't dare do anything.

" **So naive and stupid.** " A voice whispered beside his ear, and Sunny thought that they were referring to both of them.

Sunny and Basil, best friend for life. Entangled with murder, accident, suicide. Nothing could be good, nothing was safe between them, but if Omori could do something, then Sunny was willing to shut himself away. He was willing to sink into that sea that inhabited the snake, he was willing to throw away his life to Omori.

But Omori couldn't stay forever outside. Sunny had to come out and face the world. He missed the past when he could just close his eyes and play with his friends. He missed his adventures, and-

Basil turned around in his sleep, grabbing onto his arm and sinking his face close to Sunny's chest. He was sleeping deeply but still reached out to his best friend.

He missed Basil so much, too.


	11. A Faithful Self

The next morning, Basil woke up and prepared breakfast. He had even cleaned up the shards in the bathroom, all the while feeling a little guilty.

It was kinda his fault, right? If he hadn't tried to come over, he would have been fine. But then again, Basil would have never learnt the secret of Omori/Sunny, and he would still be in the dust.

And maybe Sunny would have called someone else...

Such a thought made him angry and jealous, curiously enough and Basil continued to cook the food around him.

It was simple, they were waffles.

What better way to start the day than waffles right?

He heard the sound of footsteps climbing down the stairs and turned around expectantly, a smile dancing in his teal coloured eyes.

"Omo-" Basil started, but his voice quieted when the man who came down the stairs had red eyes. "Sunny."

Sunny froze on the spot, "Shit." He swore as if he had forgotten that Basil was in his house. Then, "Omori I can't do this, you take the wheels." 

Basil blinked in astonishment, for Sunny shook his head and turned around, but then shook his head again and faced Basil with a strange chuckle?

"Sorry... Omori is still sleeping." The man spoke regretfully, and Basil didn't know how to act, but the blond couldn't help hiding his lips with his hand to laugh a bit.

"It's okay. Come eat?" Basil was still a little apprehensive of this side of Sunny, but he seemed calmer than yesterday. "Do you feel sick anymore like yesterday?" 

Sunny paused before sitting down, gazing at the waffle for a while, as if he hadn't seen those for a long time.

"No, thanks to you and Omori. I'm still sorry, about yesterday. I wasn't controlling-"

"It's fine!" Basil waved his hands hurriedly. "Let's just not talk about this and have breakfast okay?"

Sunny stayed quiet and ate the waffles, enjoying the sweet taste.

"They're amazing." He sincerely said and Basil ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Thanks." 

The morning between them was quiet, and then Sunny left to properly wash Basil's clothes, something that Omori had never done and didn't know how to do so.  
  
While Sunny was in the bathroom, Basil was checking his phone. His boss was having a fit, being worried about where he was since he hadn't come into work and was nowhere at home. The blond made sure to tell him he was taking care of a sick friend and his boss had the gall to send:

"You can have friends? You?"

Sure, Basil was pretty much secluded on himself since a long time ago, and while he tried to keep up with Kel and Hero and Aubrey, he couldn't help but stop answering their messages. 

He couldn't help but remember the distance between them and stop caring for a while. Only Sunny... Only him. He was the only one that Basil held on to.

"Your clothes will be ready soon," Sunny spoke, leaning against the counter of the kitchen. "Then you can leave as you please."

Basil fiddled with his phone and nodded, notifying that Sunny's arm had turned back into claws.

He stood up and made his way to Sunny, scaring him into taking a step back, not that Basil would notice his emotion when Sunny was concealing it.

"Can I see it? Last night, I didn't have the chance." Basil reached out, and Sunny took a deep breath and nodded. He could let Basil do that, but he hoped that Basil wouldn't think this was disgusting and run.

Basil's hand softly trailed over the red skin, feeling it's rough surface. Up close, you could see that it wasn't skin, but small scales that littered his hand and grew into sharp claws. They weren't red, but a dark metallic grey now, something that Sunny noticed this morning.

Basil stared at it a bit more, before dropping the hand in his grip and staring at Sunny.

Sunny looked a bit dazed like he couldn't believe that Basil had really done this.

Basil wasn't repulsed.

He was just normal and curious.

"He doesn't hate your body." Omori whispered, having woken up, yet refusing to 'switch' their bodies even if Sunny was to ask now.

"He doesn't. Why?" Sunny thought back and Basil started to reach a hand to his face and lift his lips.

"He trusts you. That's why." Omori said a small smile on his lips.

Sunny let him shift his lips to stare at his fangs, frowning when Basil gave a harsh tug on them.

"These things pierced my skin you know? I had to put band-aids around my neck and shoulders."

Sunny's mood dropped, and Basil thought it was like a drowned puppy gazing pitifully back at him.

"If you want to apologise again, just tell me what's wrong from now on okay? I know we aren't as close as before, but I'm still your friend Sunny. I still love-" Wait... Saying Basil loved him sounded wrong somehow. "I still think you're my best friend."

"Even after what I did to you?" Sunny grabbed his wrist, but he tried not to exert any strength like before.

He didn't want to be violent like before.

"E-even after that, yes." Again, Basil blushed and this time Sunny could see it blooming like a crimson flower on his face.

It was gorgeous.

Sunny felt something move inside his chest, and he hugged Basil close, not wanting to let go unless a hurricane threw them apart. Basil was taken aback for a moment before he hugged him back, comforted by that smell he had missed for so long.

"You're my most precious friend, Basil," Omori spoke for them, smiling, while Sunny's eyes closed and lost their intensive red glow. "Thank you for being you."

Basil laughed it off, patting Sunny's shoulder.

"Thank you for um. Being you two, I guess. Once I get my clothes back, I'll go to work and you can text me if anything happens okay? And I'll help you out this time. How to control yourself, maybe I can try something. If you want me to, that is."

"Yeah. I want it." Sunny bobbed his head, letting Basil go.

The blond exhaled in relief, "Good. Very good."

While these two talked, Omori watched them, taping the red circle on his chest. It pulsated with his touches, and he noticed how it too, had scales now. Before, it was skin and flesh.

It was growing.

Omori watched Basil and Sunny, "Do you like that boy?" He asked the snake, and it seemed to warm up slightly.

"Of course you do. Sunny does too. I'll help him control you as best as I can. But I know that one day, you'll be stronger than me. And you'll be free."

The snake coiled, and Omori though it was trying to play the innocent.

"You weird noodle. Don't make too much trouble okay?"

The red snake didn't seem to react, but Omori was satisfied. He watched on as Basil left the house, and promised to come by again. He watched on as Sunny paced the living room, and then-

"You're still awake, Omori?"

"Yeah, I am." 

They both didn't know how Omori was awake and still able to reach Sunny. Normally the twelve-year-old boy would sink into the shadows and remain unconscious but when Sunny tried to have his way with Basil, it forcefully woke up Omori and he acted accordingly.

And now, Omori could become Sunny, and he swore that when it was his turn to control this body, he would burn that couch to ashes.


	12. Ashes and Couches

A drop of blood landed on a black sea, the sea being so dark in colour, that it was difficult to see it. You couldn't discern its depths, nor could you feel what was surely sleeping inside this dark water.

Was it even salty, like the ocean? Or murky, like the water of a swap?

Omori didn't know, yet he stood at the shore of this black sea, gazing at nothing in particular. Now that he shared Sunny's body, he could notice that the white space had changed, and a black mirror had appeared next to Sunny's white mirror. Omori had just lightly grazed the black surface with his fingertip, yet he was sucked into this space immediately.

He blinked, yet he did not move.

He didn't move, not even when an eye floated to the surface of the ocean.

It looked around before its red eye landed on Omori and seemed to light up in joy.

"Little red noodle," Omori spoke softly, and the eye rolled around in the ocean before approaching Omori in curiosity. "You're so tiny."

The eyeball was smaller than a human's eye, and it was in the shape of a snake's eye. How fitting.

The eyeball smiled again, and Omori knelt on the muddy grey sand and cupped the eyeball in his hand.

Seeing this, the ball rolled around more, before flying to smack into his chest.

Omori felt a sort of burning feeling, and then, he knew no more.

"Omori. Are you awake yet?" Sunny asked this morning, nibbling on a piece of bread. His breakfast was meagre, but he had decided that after his assignments were done, he would tear off the old wallpaper and repaint the walls himself.

Kel and Hero had taught him when he visited Hero's new apartment a years or two ago and they renovated it. It had been a fun event, filled with paint and laughter.

Aubrey was even invited to bring down the unnecessary wall between the kitchen and the living room.

"I'm here." Omori spoke after a while, seemingly a little tired.

"You took your time."

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"I want to go buy some tools, and I was thinking that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Sunny fidgetted a bit, and Omori did a knowing grin.

"Oh. You want to see Basil. You haven't seen him for two days and you miss him."

"I don't miss him. I'm just. Passing by. To see him. Wouldn't that be normal?"

"Fine. Let's go see him. But you have to give me some control today!"

"After you burned the couch?" 

When Omori was determined to do something, he would do it. When Sunny was sleeping, he grabbed control of their body to burn the couch. The thing was old, and it had rapidly turned to ashes. The house too would have burned down if not for Sunny waking up in a panic and grabbing the fire extinguisher.

"Ah. Forget about that, it won't ever happen again." Unless you did something wrong and I decided to burn or hack it with a knife, was left unsaid.

"Fine. I'll let you take control without fighting then." Sunny shrugged, picking up his car keys after putting away his dishes. It was pilling up, he would have to clean it soon.

Omori muttered a small yes, watching as the road sped by when Sunny drove. Sunny never approved of Omori trying to drive, which was such a shame to the young man. Or the boy. He knew Sunny's 21, but he was still 12 mentally, for Omori.

"Okay, here we are." Sunny muttered to himself, watching Basil standing outside. He had called earlier, saying he was coming to see Basil and the blond had rushed outside to see Sunny again.

Omori couldn't help pushing Sunny aside rudely, taking control of their body and engulf his best friend in a big bear hug.

Basil squeaked like a mouse, surprised by the force he was being hugged with.

"Su- let me guess. Omori?" He said when he saw how Omori was smiling gently, still a tiny smile, that showed an innocent gaze.

No matter how hard Sunny tried, his gaze was always full of something that Basil didn't want to identify. Some kind of darkness that he didn't want to face. Not yet.

"Yes. That's me. Sunny gave me back the rights to be here." Omori seemed pretty pleased with himself, still hugging Basil like his life depended on it. Unfortunately, Basil wasn't fond of being seen hugging like this in the streets and he slightly pushed against the large body before him, relieved when Omori relented. 

"Gave back your rights? How come?" 

"I burned his couch. He was not happy."

A minute of silence was made, thinking of that fateful couch that almost got its virgin status stolen.

"Omori I don't think burning couches are a good thing-"

"He bought a black leather sofa now."

"But sometimes yes you have to act on your feelings and change the world around you for the better."

Omori smiled a bit wilder, and Basil couldn't help sighing, for he somehow knew why Omori did what he did.

He was such a cute- he meant, good friend. He was glad he met Omori and that he never stayed hidden behind Sunny's eyes.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?"

"I can't. Sunny wants to buy supplies to repaint the walls." Omori put his hands inside his jacket's pockets, wearing the black gloves again since Sunny still wasn't able to fully control his 'transformation'.

"He wants to do that? It sounds so fun." Basil smiled bashfully, yearning for doing things like this.

"Then join us. We could paint together. Sunny will tear down the wallpaper, and then fill in the holes, and then paint it! You could choose the colours too. You're great with colours. We aren't."

"D-don't say that Omori, I'm sure you guys can do well without me."

"I want to paint the living room in all black."

"Ah let me just notify my boss that I'm leaving right now! Don't move, I won't let you bring disaster to a house."

Sunny smirked, watching on the proceedings. It was him, who suggested that Omori say that. It worked and now, Basil was going to stay longer with them, right?

Still, a part of him couldn't help but wonder if that boss of his would agree...

Omori and Sunny didn't need to worry, since the said boss was overjoyed that finally, Basil would get out of his attic and play with that handsome newcomer.

"Take all your time. You don't even need to come to work."

"But... Mr Carl, what about my rent? And- like. Are you sure that?" He couldn't finish, for the boss grabbed his shoulder with a proud look on his face.

"Little child. I have waited for the day that you would tell me you had a friend. If you wanted to spend time with him, I won't make you work. You've been here for four years, and I haven't seen you smile properly once. Now, you look at this boy outside and the sunshine is shining in your eyes. I won't force you to stay here when you can be happy for once. So go, no need to worry about the rent, you don't cost me much too."

Basil was about to cry, but Carl smiled and ruffled his hair, pushing him toward the door and waving toward Sunny.

"You better bring him home by 7 pm, young man!" He joked, and Omori didn't know how to answer, but Sunny took charge and waved back.

"I will do that, sir." 

It only made Basil blush in embarrassment and he took Sunny's arm, giving the last goodbye to Carl before walking toward the grey car.

"He's such a nice man. Seems like you hold him in high esteem." Sunny remarked and Basil shrugged.

"I've been living in his house for four years already. He's kinda like a father to me or a very weird uncle."

"Four years? Didn't you live with-"

"Let's not talk about her, Sunny." Basil shook his head, knowing who he was speaking to now. Sunny was sharper than Omori in his words. He always wanted to dig deeper into what Basil did and said.

"Oh. I see." Sunny nodded, and they both left toward the store that held the things they needed.

They even had a small quarrel about which shade of grey was the best for the kitchen, and they ended up deciding that the kitchen was going to be dark blue and white.

"And now, let's tear down that ugly brown wallpaper." One hour later after they had all things necessary, Sunny grinned and took off his gloves to skilfully tear off a bit of the wallpaper.

"Let's do it, yes." Basil smiled, watching him work his way through the walls, feeling his chest tingle with a pleasant, happy emotion.

It was nice, being friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small theater:
> 
> Once the couch was burnt, Sunny was secretly relieved. He had always wished to have another couch in his life.
> 
> He got on a website and ordered the best one in the world.
> 
> Once he received it, it was not a couch but Basil.
> 
> Basil said: "my thighs are the best couch you can lie your head on"
> 
> But then Sunny woke up and decided to destroy couches for the rest of his life.


	13. Connection

It wasn't nice, being friends again. Basil bitterly rose his hand to his face, wiping the white paint found here.

It seemed like Omori took control, and Sunny didn't want that, and they had a very bizarre fight that ended with Basil being bumped with paint.

"I'm sorry," Omori whispered pitifully, while his red arm smacked Sunny's thigh.

They were still fighting... Basil got a little angry and took a brush dipped in white paint and made a splash across Sunny's forehead.

"One eye for an eye." The blond smiled, while Sunny and Omori were both baffled.

Then, they both reacted simultaneously and took another paintbrush to paint their friend with.

The whole scene ended with the plastic-covered floor being painted white, Basil having ruined his clothes and Sunny trying to become white-haired.

It wasn't a good look.

Basil looked over and suddenly laughed. It was bright and filled with joy.

"I never heard him laugh like this. Not even when we were kids." Sunny whispered to his other self, who was too enthralled with the sight of Basil laughing to answer.

"He's pretty, like this," Omori commented, before wiping away the paint on their head. It stuck too close and seeing this, Basil tried to reign in his chuckles and to see what was up.

"I hope this doesn't burn your hair off... What if you became bald?" It seemed like he had a misconception about the paint they were using, and Sunny shrugged his shoulders while putting away the paintbrush.

"Even bald, you would think its good right?"

"I mean? Maybe?" Basil thought about a bald Sunny, but really, he couldn't seem to imagine anything other than Sunny trying to get rid of his 'Red' problem by becoming a monk.

Omori and Sunny had long explained to him what the 'Red noodle' was, and Basil wanted to cry each time he heard them refer to what was possibly a very scary and dangerous demon as a noodle.

"I see, well we made quite a mess, let's go wash up?" This time, it was Omori who suggested this, since Sunny was more preoccupied with thinking about his hair.

Since when did Sunny ever care about his looks now? The younger self didn't know.

Basil didn't mind taking a shower, and this time they didn't share a bath, which disappointed a certain someone greatly.

"Sunny." In the shower, Omori watched Sunny wash his body rapidly.

"What is it?"

"We should hurry. Send him back to his house." The younger boy's voice was slow, careful, but it couldn't hide the fear that was creeping in.

"What's wrong?" 

Sunny did not understand why he was panicking. Everything was fine, he was playing around with Basil, redoing the walls and just enjoying the day. What was Omori going to say?

"Its warming up. The snake. He's writhing in pain again."

And that is the thing that they discovered after the whole fever fiasco. Omori would know when it would happen now. Sunny had been careful in hiding this away from Basil when the snake was in pain, it was hard to control this body and the weird, beastly instinct it held.

"Fuck. I'll just finish this then and tell Basil." Sunny then washed up so quickly, he hadn't noticed that he left a small gash on his cheek by mistake. He couldn't feel the pain, which was another bad sign of his fever.

Everything is fine, he feels happy, he can't feel pain nor temperatures and then - they come back in a fever that brings out the dark creature that Omori and Sunny always hid from. 

Basil had been slipping out of the shower, a towel around his body when Omori rushed downstairs and threw the door open, breaking the lock.

Basil's eyes widened and he took a small step back, watching as Omori seemed stupefied to be holding a broken door handle in his hand. 

"Omori? Is everything okay?" He asked, shivering from the cold draft that slithered into the room. 

"I- You can't stay. You need to go." Omori spoke decisively, for he knew that this time, the fever wasn't going to be so simple. They thought that they could control it, but when Basil was gone, Sunny would become... 

It was a huge mess.

Basil was hurt, when he heard that. Did he do something wrong? Did Omori and Sunny dislike him suddenly?

"What's going on?" He fearfully asked, gulping when Omori twisted his head to the side as if he was a puppet on a twisted string.

"Nothing, Basil. I just think you should go home now." Sunny interrupted Omori from speaking, smiling at his childhood friend. He refused to tell him about the fever, it was too dangerous after all.

"Oh." Basil nodded, feeling sad now. Sunny didn't even look at him before he threw the door close, making the blond shake when it smacked with a loud bang.

He felt like something was wrong.

A few minutes later, Basil was standing outside the front door, dressed in clothes that Sunny had given him, trying to hide his disappointment. He had wanted to spend more time together after all.

"I'll text you later. Sorry again Basil." Omori spoke serenely, his hands in his pocket. They were trembling, and thankfully enough Omori still had control on this red thing.

"It's fine. Stuff happens. We'll continue next time if you want to."

"I do, its more fun with you. Let's talk later?" 

"Hm. See you later then, Omori, Sunny." Basil smiled awkwardly and waved, feeling hurt again when not even Omori hugged him.

What was going on? Normally, Omori would always hug him for greeting and goodbyes. Now, there wasn't even a glance thrown his way before the door was shut securely.

Basil pouted but decided to go back. He had promised Omori that he would call his boss to pick him up, so there would be no car problem.

What Basil hadn't counted on, however, was that he had forgotten his phone in the bathroom. He patted his pockets, which weren't his, to begin with since he was wearing Sunny's jogging pants, but it was nowhere to be found.

Basil frowned, going forward to knock on the door again when he heard a loud grunt and a loud smash.

Then, he could hear it.

Sunny's voice, garbled and entwined with growls and whimper.

"It's too much Omori- its too hot. I can't. Get me out of this body." Another loud bang this time, and Basil had the feeling that Sunny would bring down the house with him.

" **Hell is cooler than this**." A few seconds passed before Sunny started to laugh, bangs following his voice.

Basil wondered how he was able to hear him so well when he glanced aside and saw that the window to the living room was partially opened. When they were painting, they had opened some windows to let the air circulate.

Basil knew what was happening. It was like that time when Sunny called him and... Did things, to his body.

It was the same again.

He gulped down his jittery feelings, gripping the front of his shirt.

He could leave.

He could walk away.

It's only an hour on foot maybe.

It's not impossible to do.

Basil took a deep breath, put his hands on his half-dried hair and tugged on the blond strand painfully. 

He should leave, walk away, not come back until Sunny was okay.

His eyes closed, and he heard Sunny growl even louder than before like he was in too great pain. It would explain why Sunny and Omori shut him out, why they didn't want him to stay.

They didn't want to hurt Basil but...

Who said that Basil was ever normal, to begin with? His heart accelerated and Basil clenched his fist, before striding to the window and slipping inside easily.

"I'm never leaving you, Sunny." He whispered to himself, watching the curled-up body of his best friend, who was sweating and gasping.

"Never." He smiled to himself, going forward, and hugging Sunny close to his chest. "I can't leave you, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even I can admit that the last bit was overly cringing but come on  
> I think Basil could be the type of protag to say an overly cheesing line to the heroine  
> Which is Sunny of course.
> 
> Ah gotta love shipping character that doesn't exist  
> Next chapter, things are gonna heat up :) hope you all enjoy this... Weird child alright so far.


	14. Twisted Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused  
> Don't ask me stuff  
> I'm more lost than u and I'm the one holding the keyboard.

The sweet fragrance of flowers entered his nose, entwined with Sunny's familiar clothing scent. Omori closed their eyes, trying to listen to what Basil was saying. 

" **So sweet, so stupid, an idiot,** I'll hurt him." Sunny whispered in the sea of their shared mind, his whole body sinking into the red blood flowing around him.

"Basil. You shouldn't..." Omori ignored his other self that was becoming even more muddled, putting his hands on Basil's back, careful with the claws that he couldn't hide away this time.

When the fever came, it came with Sunny losing control and attacking Basil. Omori had enough power to stop him, and regain control. They didn't know how the fever had stopped, but both of them couldn't help but think it was because of their childhood friend.

The second time it came Omori took out the phone and locked it away. He made sure the front door was shut too. And then, the fever didn't stop for two whole days. Omori could control Sunny in the beginning, but then, he was swallowed into darkness and when he woke up next, they had destroyed many objects in the attic.

"I just can't leave you!" Basil muttered, hugging Omori's head to his chest even more tightly as if wanting to draw him inside and become one.

"Basil you don't understand, I won't have..." A stab of pain to the chest and Omori whimpered, wanting to clench his fist but knowing it would make his claw pierce Basil.

"It's okay. I don't care." Basil shook his head, ignoring that part of himself that was hurling words of 'I'm an idiot, this isn't going to end well, I should just run!' 

"It's not..." Omori tried to get up, helped by Basil. 

His eyes had turned red, and black was slowly replacing the white of his eyes.

"Your eyes-" Basil gasped, lifting a hand to Omori's face, frowning when he saw the gash on the side. 

It looked painful.

"It's fine. Just. Go lock yourself in the bedroom. I'll go to the attic, just make sure you don't come in." It was a miracle that Omori had enough control, he could feel himself getting weaker. The fever didn't affect him, but the body and Sunny.

"...Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. There's no get better magic for this. You just have to let it pass." Omori nodded.

"Okay. I'll go then." Basil bit his lips, not knowing that it made a surge of dark desires sweep inside Sunny. He was watching Basil so closely, it was like he wanted to devour him whole.

Omori couldn't help but feel a trace of fear.

Upstairs, Basil made sure to lock the door, biting his nails. He wanted to help Sunny, but Omori was adamant that nothing could be done. Not even pills could calm the 'red' fever.

"You don't open this door, Basil. Just sleep in our bed, and only come out when I knock on the door. If its Sunny who's knocking, don't answer. Second, there are lots of snacks in the drawer if you get hungry."

It was only past 3 pm and Basil hummed, watching the door. 

"And don't get out of the room."

Basil made sure to listen to Omori, who left after a few seconds. The blond could only sit on the bed, taking the pillow and hugging it to his chest. It was supposed to be a wonderful day between them. They had fun, even had lunch together, but now a locked door separated Basil from him. He couldn't help but want to find a solution for this, but what could make the fever go away?

Basil wanted to know so badly.

"Sunny. Don't let it get to you." In the black space, Omori stood on the beach, watching the large body that seemed to twitch.

"Omori. **Hungry**." Sunny let out a hoarse voice, tearing away the flesh around his chest.

Before, Sunny wouldn't get like this yet now... Omori sighed, sitting down. He knew their body outside was tightly locked away in the attic, it was fine to leave it alone.

"Think about the violin. Hero. Kel, and Aubrey. Think about mom." 

Each time these names were mentioned, Sunny would get some lucidity and stop clawing his chest, which had become a bloodied hole at this point.

Omori didn't know this thing he mentioned. He only knew Sunny and Basil, but this was a list that Sunny gave him. There were many things on it, and it was the first time they tried this. 

"Violin... Piano." Sunny whispered, facing his younger self.

"Hero... Sandwich."

"Kel, ball."

Sunny chuckled, dropping his head to the black sky.

"Aubrey... Baseball."

Omori tilted his head to the side, not understanding what he was speaking about. 

Sunny continued to whisper to himself, the red haze around his body withdrawing. He was taking back control.

" **Not yet. I'm not done. I want more. More. More and more**." 

A voice spoke out in the darkness, and Omori trembled in fear when he saw that Sunny twisted and broke his arm himself.

" **More. Hungry. Need to feed. Need to grow.** " The voice was hoarse, deep and unpleasant to listen to. It came out of Sunny's throat and continued to tear and twist and break.

"Sunny no! You, you can't do that- Let me take control!" Omori shouted and stood up, gripping his chest, ready to do just that when the voice laughed.

" _Sunny... Good name. But I'm not him_."

Omori's black eyes widened, and he watched the figure walks closer to the edge of the sea.

"Red...noodle?" 

The figure stopped, bringing a hand to Sunny's face and chuckling.

" _I like you, Omori. You're funny."_ Sunny came closer and stood before the small boy.

"I- what?" 

" _Thank you. If it wasn't because of you, we wouldn't be here together_." 

It was then, that Omori noticed that Sunny's body, which was covered in blood, was now healing rapidly to the eye.

But in his chest, there was still an empty hole. A black hole. His body had grown, much more than before and horns, twisted and sharper than a knife, were on his head.

He looked like a demon. The skin was so white, black veins could be seen around his eyes, his neck. Anywhere.

"What did I do?" Omori wondered, touching his chest, where the red snake was still peacefully sleeping.

" _You opened my door, and I, let you have a way out. A deal is always a deal._ "

"I don't remember anything." Omori bluntly said, taking a step back.

Amused, the demon that was wearing Sunny's body stepped closer and touched Omori's chin.

" _Of course you don't. Would Sunny ever trust you, if you were him?_ "

"Sunny would never trust himself."

Omori gazed at the demon and a glimpse of the past flashed in his eyes.

Voices, distorted, reached his ears and he willingly listened.

"He left me here... I'm alone. It's cold. I want to go out. Why can't I go? Why is he ignoring me? He stabbed me... So many times. We were... Friends."

"They don't know you exist."

"They never loved you but him."

"You are nothing, Omori."

The demon laughed again and pushed Omori out of the black space. Standing in the mirror, the demon thankfully didn't come out but tapped on the flat surface.

" _I won't do anything today. But I'm very hungry, so you'll hold your promise and feed me. That boy... You care about him, so I won't do anything. But remember to get me someone else."_

Omori nodded _,_ watching the demon turn around to slink into the depths of the sea.

He knew that, for a while, Sunny would be forced to sleep and Omori could act. He sighed and opened his eyes to the real world.

"I'm sorry Sunny." He whispered, watching the red arms turn into pale hands, and taking out a sharp knife he found in the locked box that he easily broke. The knife that Sunny hated.

"It's just a body anyway."

Omori remembered now, what he had promised.


	15. Innocent

It had been hours since Omori had told Basil to stay put, and the blond watched the clock tick by slowly. It was past 1 am, and Basil had finished the snacks but he was still a bit hungry.

When would Omori come back?

Basil pouted, rolling on the bed from side to side. He had used to time given to explore the room, but there was nothing important in here but a photo of Mari.

The photo album wasn't here too.

"Basil? It's over." Sunny's voice reached him, and Basil ran to the door, his palm against the cold wood.

"Omori? Is everything okay?" 

"Yes. I found a way to make it stop, you don't need to worry anymore Basil." 

A strangle chuckle, and Basil shivered. He didn't like that laugh.

"Unlock the door, Basil."

Basil did as asked and threw the door opened, signing in relief when he saw that Sunny seemed fine. No wounds either, Omori was smiling peacefully.

"There you are." Omori laughed and hugged Basil to his chest.

"Um- Omori? What happened?" Basil asked, his voice muffled by Sunny's chest.

His body was cold, like he had been standing in the rain, and not hot like earlier. It was a relief.

"It's a secret." Omori laughed again, and this time, Basil didn't know if he should smile back or shiver in fear.

Omori was supposed to be the most innocent one, but sometimes, he could be a little creepy.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright now." Basil said, breaking the hug.

"I'll bring you back home then." Omori changed the subject, taking Basil's hand before giving him his phone. "I found this in the bathroom. Here."

"My phone! Thank you, Omori. I had left it here by mistake-"

"It's fine. No trouble, let's just grab the car and go."

Once outside, the stars in the sky shined minutely, and Basil breathed in the cold air of October. He shot a glance to Omori, who seemed to hesitate over whether or not start the car.

He remembered that Sunny knew how to drive, but not him.

"I'm awake now. What happened?" Sunny spoke in their mind, lying in the white space. Funnily enough, he never remembered what happened in black space.

"I'll tell you later. Just drive him home."

Sunny had no time to react, before his hands were on the wheel, with Basil typing away on his phone.

"Oh. You're fine." Sunny whispered and Basil smiled when he noticed that yes, it was Sunny.

"I am. Omori said that he had found a way to stop you."

"Did he? That's good." Sunny sighed and brought his friend back to the coffee shop. The car ride was quiet, with neither of them knowing what to say.

It was when Sunny stood outside the car to watch him leave, that Basil came forward to give him a parting hug.

Sunny's eyes trembled, and he hugged him silently.

"Basil. Next time, don't barge into danger like this. If Omori wasn't there..."

"I'm sorry. I just- I couldn't leave like that. I wanted to help but I did nothing but stay locked and, and..." His voice broke, and Sunny knew he was crying.

"I can't help you," Basil whispered. "I'm useless."

"You're not. It's me who's weird. I'm not even-" myself. Sunny shook his head, rubbing Basil's shoulder blade. "It's fine you know? Knowing you care about me, it's enough."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend. Without you, I'll be a goner."

"You would be painting your walls in bright red!" Basil laughed, shifting his hand to wipe away his tears.

"I would be." Sunny nodded and brought his head lower to knock his head lightly against Basil's forehead. "Thanks. For not abandoning me."

Basil's eyes widened, before he smiled brightly, just like the sunflowers blooming to the sun.

Omori stood aside, watching them standing close like this. He clenched his fist, before lifting his shirt and glancing at the snake coiled in a circle. When it sensed his attention, the snake opened his eye and winked.

The white space shook, and Omori sighed before walking inside the black mirror.

" _You're back_." The demon whispered, an intangible red body emerging in the sea. It was small and could be confused for a snake, yet it was all liquid. Without Sunny, this demon couldn't maintain a proper body.

"I fed you. Was it enough?" Omori asked, kneeling beside the sea and playing with the sand.

" _It was. I'll need more soon. In five days, I'll be hungry_." The body swam over and made the sea touch Omori's fingertips.

"Will Sunny become aware?"

" _No. I erased some of his memories when I was inside just before. He won't remember much about what's going on. Don't let him know_."

"Okay. He won't know. Were you the one who took my memories too?"

The sea trembled, and the voice laughed while Omori now played with the blood sea.

" _Clever little boy. I did. They're all for me to see and enjoy. Do you want them back?_ "

Omori's memories... He tilted his head to the side, remembering how Sunny had been relieved when the young boy didn't even remember Mari.

"I don't want to remember anything. Having Basil and Sunny is enough."

" _What about me? Aren't I enough_?" The voice seemed to be sad, but Omori had the feeling that it was amused.

"You're my other half now. You're more than enough." Omori tapped his chest, where the snake did a little roll without anyone knowing.

Later, Sunny rested his head on his pillow, which still had Basil's scent on it. He was quiet and still, yet his eyes slowly turned red and he watched the little white lights crawling across the room.

Spiders. He disliked them.

He stayed like this until he rose his arm and watched the scales that formed into long, thin claws. Fortunately, they weren't that long, and he discovered that today he could retract them a bit.

He breathed in some more and sat up to stare at the photo on the bedside table. Again, the face of his sister stared back, a wide and happy smile on her face.

He remembered how she was nothing more than a ghost. How he was so afraid...

Yet now, he couldn't feel that way anymore, even after his friends were aware of the truth, they didn't blame him. For a while, Hero didn't contact his family and left for a bit. Kel didn't know how to interact with Sunny or Basil without becoming more alert.

Aubrey though was the one who took it the hardest. They fought most of the times, and she kept screaming at Basil and Sunny. It wasn't until months later, that she realised that they were children. 

They couldn't be blamed.

Sunny sighed, shifting his eyes away from his sister to walk toward the bathroom. He switched on the lights and finally did something that kept bothering him since he took back control earlier.

He shifted his black hair backwards, noticing he would have to cut it soon, watching the black, hard skin that spread a bit on the far-right side of the forehead.

He kept feeling around and noticed that small bumps were gathered here and he knew, somehow, that he was growing horns.

"This body sucks." He lamented, deciding to just give up and sleep for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what's going on in here I believe I watched too much Eldritch horror these days, someone please send me a Basil in a cowboy hat, just save me.
> 
> Also, hope u enjoyed this chapter~


End file.
